Central Wyndia
The Central Wyndia is a region of the world in Breath of Fire III. Story After getting caught by Balio and Sunder, Ryu is transported to the Wyndian castle, where the two of them want to show the king a dragon. This fails, as Ryu reverted back to his human form before revealed to the king, who puts the three of them into prison. Nina wants to free Ryu, but is convinced to free Balio and Sunder, who immediately take the opportunity to kidnap her. After freeing himself, Ryu fends off Balio and Sunder, allowing Nina to escape. They then team up and leave the catacombs to find Rei and Teepo. After investigating in Wyndia, they head to Eygnock Road, where they believe to find clues of Teepos whereabouts. Instead, they get captured by Balio and Sunder, who bring them to Genmel. After freeing themselves, Nina and Ryu flee to Mt. Boumore, where they escape Balio and Sunder via cable car. After getting caught again, Ryu, Nina, Momo and Peco are brought to Genmel again, where they are allowed to participate in the Contest of Champions, if they leave one of them as hostage behind. After losing to Garr, the party is the freed by Garr himself, which slightly disappoints Balio and Sunder. On the way to Wyndia, the party is stopped by some of Balio's and Sunder's bullies, which are easily defeated. Garr then teams up with the party and they then engage Stallion, Balio's and Sunder's ultimate form. After their victory, the party travels to Wyndia, where Nina explains to her father what happened. They then get a pass, allowing them to go to the eastern regions, and leave the castle, except for Nina, since her mother doesn't allow it. After fleeing from the castle Nina rejoins the party and they then leave for the eastern regions. After Ryu (and Nina) grew up, the party, consisting of Ryu (obviously), Nina, Garr and Rei, wants to travel to the eastern regions again, hence needing another pass. Nina then explains on Eygnock Road, that her parents believe, she was kidnapped by Ryu, and therefore the party would most likely been thrown into prison, if the approach now. That's why Nina suggests they should take care of the plant to get Ryu a better impression. Said, then done. Upon returning to the castle, Nina suggests, that only Rei should accompany her, as her parents don't know him (making the whole better-impression-for-Ryu-thing worthless). Rei gets the papers, so Ninas plan works. Well almost at least, since shortly before Rei's departure, her parents are informed, that Rei was seen with Ryu. The King then tries to imprison Rei, but Rei and Nina run away, guided by Honey, to the portal in the basement of the castle. They then use the portal, with a little help of Honey, to escape the castle. Since they are, for the time being, unable to enter Wyndia, the party heads to the eastern checkpoint, to go to Angel Tower once again. Battle Field Random Items: Common Antidote, Eye Drops, Vitamin, Sinker, Spirit, 80 Zenny Rare Panacea, Life Shard Notable Locations *Wyndia *Eygnock Road *Maekyss Gorge *Mt. Myrneg *Genmel *Mt. Boumore Category:Breath of Fire III Regions Category:Breath of Fire III Locations